A Man's Thoughts
by Jedi Vegeta
Summary: Yamcha confronts Bulma to tell her his true feelings on the matter between her and Vegeta.


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
This story is for 'Yamcha Week'. Yamcha comes to term with the realization that Bulma has left him for good. Can he pull his life back together? This is a short story for me, so I hope it will be all right! It does start out with what looks like Yamcha bashing, but it really isn't. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Well, on with the fic!!!   
  
Friends Forever  
  
  
'If only I had treated her better, had he not taken her for granted.' Yamcha said to himself as he laid his head down on the table and clinched his fist into balls. 'But if not me, why...why him?'  
  
Yamcha rose his head from his dresser and looked at the picture to his right. It was a picture of him and Bulma...before this Freezer character that Goku had fought, before...Vegeta.   
  
Yamcha took the picture of him and Bulma and threw it in the trash next to him. Bitterness began to course through his veins, and dark thoughts began to cross his mind. "Everything was fine until Vegeta showed his ugly face here. Why did he come back? Why...did Bulma fall for him? What did she see in him? It's NOT my fault, it's Bulma's...she's the one who started it all!"   
  
Yamcha jumped up from his chair violently and stalked angrily towards the window of his room in Capsule Corporation. Outside he saw Bulma talking to her mother. Yamcha glared down at them. 'I wonder what they are talking about?' Yamcha thought as he continued to look down at them.  
  
A few moments passed by, when Bulma and her mother looked up at the window and saw Yamcha staring at them. Bulma made a face at Yamcha and turned her head away from him. Yamcha swore under his breath and turned to go down stairs.  
  
"Oh, Bulma sweetheart! I know that you two are never going to be a item anymore, but that doesn't mean that you two cannot be friends, does it?" Bulma's mother placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. "You two have known each other for such a long time, it would be absolutely terrible for you to throw away all of the memories of your childhood that you shared together."  
  
Bulma sighed at looked at her mother. "Yeah...but he was so mean to me! You should have seen him when I told him it was over between us! He went off like a stark raving lunatic!" Bulma crossed her arms and looked down.  
  
"Well, Bulma, I did hear your argument..."   
  
"Mother!" Bulma retorted angrily  
  
"And you were not fair to him!"  
  
"Well he was not faithful to me!" Bulma said.  
  
"Yes, and that is why you broke up?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Bulma sat back and looked at her mother. "But he had no right to yell at me like he did. I am Bulma and he is nothing but an ex-desert bandit! Why he did it, who knows!"  
  
"It's your attitude dear. If you will just listen and stop talking so much, perhaps you'll learn something." Bulma's mother turned and saw Yamcha walking towards them.  
"Here is your chance coming right now. Talk to him without getting all puffed up, dear!"   
  
Bulma sneered at her mother. "I talk to much? Whatever! You do your fair share of yakking too!" Mrs. Briefs looked at her daughter. "Bulma, at least I am partial to others feelings. Hello Yamcha, how are you today?"  
  
Yamcha stood towering over Mrs. Briefs and Bulma thinking of what he should say. 'Should I yell, accuse, hate, ask why?' Yamcha sighed to himself. 'I feel so much hatred towards her... or is it Vegeta I should have resentment against? I am so confused.' Yamcha placed his hand on his forehead and calmed himself down to where he could talk without showing his anger.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Briefs, I am well. May I speak to Bulma...alone if she would allow me? Yamcha turned and looked pleadingly into Bulma's hard, cold blue eyes that seemed to soften at bit when he had finished his statement to talk with her.  
  
"Sure Yamcha. Let's go inside, it's getting too hot out here anyway." Bulma said as she and Yamcha left the courtyard.  
  
Bulma led Yamcha to her kitchen and motioned for Yamcha to sit.  
  
"You want anything to drink?" Bulma asked with a controlled voice.  
  
Yamcha shook his head. "No thank you. All I want to do, is talk to you...about us."   
  
Bulma sighed, turned around, and stared long and hard at Yamcha. In a harsh, loud voice, she said, "You know that there is NO us anymore Yamcha." Bulma's voice soften a bit. One would even say that it became sad. "We just were never meant to be together. Yes at times, it did. We had so many adventures and stuff, it did seem like we should lived happily ever after." Bulma walked over to Yamcha and placed her hand on his. "But we didn't. And I am so sorry for being so harsh to you about this topic that last time we addressed it...it just that I was so hurt from you going out with other girls and stuff...how could I not be angry, huh Yamcha?" Bulma snatched back her hand from Yamcha's, placed her hands in her hand and started to cry.  
  
'Oh Kami, what have I done? All of this time I had been thinking of myself, and I had never given a second thought about Bulma!' Yamcha thought sadly to himself.   
  
Yamcha rose up and hugged Bulma. "Bulma...I know sorry isn't enough to help everything, but I truly am." He felt Bulma's tears as they began to soak through his shirt onto his chest. "I should not have been unfaithful to you...I should have been a one woman man, but I wasn't. I love you Bulma."  
  
Bulma looked up with tear stained eyes at Yamcha. "Then as a girlfriend, but now...as a friend. I love you as a friend Bulma Briefs. And I am sorry for anything pain that I have caused you...forgive me." Yamcha looked down at Bulma waiting for a reply.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Yamcha, I am also sorry for being so mean to you all the time..."  
  
"I deserved it."   
  
Bulma laughed. "Yeah, you did you bandit!" Bulma quickly hugged Yamcha again and released him to run over to the cabinet. "I have to show you something really cool Yamcha!"  
  
Yamcha frowned. "What is it?"  
  
Bulma grabbed some papers and walked over to Yamcha.  
  
"Well, you know about...Vegeta and I are now together." Bulma said hesitantly.  
  
Yamcha scowled inwardly, but for some reason...it didn't bother him anymore. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Bulma giggled. "I didn't tell my mother yet, but I wanted you to know first!"  
  
Yamcha didn't like this. "What?"  
  
"I am pregnant!" Bulma chirped cheerfully.  
  
"WHAT?" Yamcha fell flat on his face at the news. "Ve...Vegeta is the father?"  
  
Bulma looked down. "Yes."  
  
Yamcha looked at Bulma at disbelief. "HIM? Geeze, its one thing with you dating him, but having children with him?"  
  
Bulma frowned. "I thought you didn't have a problem with Vegeta and I."  
  
"I don't...sort of...It will take awhile to get use too you know. I just want to know if he will be there to take care of you and the baby. He doesn't seem like good father material to me." Yamcha said worriedly.  
  
"I know...he is always in that Gravity Room training. But, I know he loves me...in his own way Yamcha." Bulma said sadly.  
  
"Okay Bulma. But I want you to know that I will be here for you." Yamcha placed his hand on Bulma's face and smiled down at her. "I will always be here, if he is not, ok?"  
  
"Thank you for everything Yamcha." Bulma said as she hugged her good friend again. 'Things will work out after all.'   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that was my Yamcha Week contribution. I think it is sappy! Bleck, that is why I stick mainly to humor, more my style. But hopefully this was decent for people. As usually, please Review. And if you want, please leave constructive crtisimsm. Ja ne!  



End file.
